dfafandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Legion
Overview "The Red Legion" is episode 21 of season one of Death From Above. The Marauders must parley with Red Mariah, earning them an ally - or is she an enemy? Summary As Talon recovers from being shot in the head, he also comes to terms with the new crew members on-board the Yojimbo and Jackal’s newfound sanity. Regrouping after the attempted kidnapping of Barnett, the Marauders gather to make plans. They discover that whoever paid to Sir Raven Cuthbert to attack them did so on the planet of Aquagea. Aquagea is a bombed out planet, thanks to the Free World Confederation, now controlled by various warlords and their mobs. The only person who would have information on Sir Raven Cuthbert’s employer is the warlord known as Red Mariah. The Lord Commander and Coryphee know Red Mariah personally, the Lord Commander more personally than his daughter, so it is decided that Coryphee will negotiate with her and the Lord Commander will stay far behind. Taking advantage of his time away from the crew, the Lord Commander goes off on his own secret mission. Arriving on Aquagea, the team and Dr. Patel are met by Red Mariah’s butler and butler’s translator. They are taken to Red Mariah’s base of operations which is a bombed out sports arena. Red Mariah is less than thrilled to see Coryphee again and more than a little insulted that her father did not come with her. Coryphee attempts to placate Red Mariah but the warlord quickly grows impatient and demands to know what the Marauders are seeking. When she learns it is information that they are in search of, Red Mariah decides to use this to her advantage. In exchange for giving the Marauders what they want, the Marauders must agree to participate in a show of force ‘Mech battle to impress on Red Mariah’s enemies the importance of not crossing her. While discussing terms, Talon becomes angry and draws his sword on Red Mariah much to Coryphee’s dismay and Valravan’s disapproval. This action leads to the entire team, aside from Dr. Patel who has pleased Red Mariah with his suggestion of head shots, to be imprisoned until it is time for the ‘Mechs to enter the gladiatorial ring. Battle commences with the Marauders being slightly unsure at first as to how to proceed in putting on a how that will please Red Mariah while not killing people at the same time. They soon get the hang of it, especially after Valravan begins taking heavy damage, and Jackal charges through a building while Talon impales an enemy ‘Mech with a flaming tree causing its pilot to eject into said tree. In the midst of the fighting, several tanks filled with disgruntled Aquageans roll up and begin firing on both the Marauders and Red Mariah. Despite severe damage, Valravan charges Red Mariah’s ‘Mech and using her jump jets, tackles her sending both of them off the top of a building and into a nearby tower. Pleased with the show that the Marauders have put on, Red Mariah finally gives them the information they seek. It seems that is Furious Rex’s territory a man going by the name of Colonel Scarska, a mercenary responsible for stirring up trouble between Aquagea and Zathras, was involved in the hiring of Sir Raven Cuthbert. This means that Zathras could be directly involved in the plot to kidnap Barnett and kill the Marauders. Category:Episode